Two vampire idiots
by Thecurtaincall
Summary: "OgaFuru: two vampire friends lying on the floor getting drunk and describing each other because they can't use mirrors" AU


They had too much to drink. It was obvious from Oga's obnoxious loud laughter and Furuichi's flushed cheeks.

The two vampires came back to their shared hotel room and were now laying on one bed. Oga had complained that his was too far and threw himself on Furuichi's claimed bed. Furuichi stubborn as ever, pushed Oga until there was enough room for him to lay down as well.

They were facing each other and laughing at the idea Oga came up with.

It had been decades since they saw their reflection and now they were drunkenly describing the other.

Oga looked at Furuichi from head to toe and laughed. "You have weird nipples. I thinks one's bigger than the other!"

A slap on his arm and Furuichi replied. "When I plucked out your unibrow I took to much on your left side so now they're uneven."

They laughed for a few moments each one cursing the other. Finally Oga continued, dragging his hand lazily through the other vampire's hair. "You're hairline is all fucked up after that time in Tokyo. It's all zigzagged"

Furuichi stared at Oga and cupped his face and said affectionately "You have disgusting beady eyes."

The hand that was still resting in Furuichi's hair gripped it now. "You have old man white hair that makes you look like a chick from the back."

Furuichi retaliated by pinching Oga's cheek. "When you smile, children cry and milk turns sour!"

They took turns in yelling insults and tightening their grips on each other.

"When you smile at women they become lesbians!"

"People call you mad dog Oga, cause you look like an ugly mutt!"

"People call you bitchich,i cause you got a girly face!"

That insulted caused the grip on his cheek to fall. Shocked and slightly hurt eyes stared into his. "Do I really?"

"Yeah." After a moment, he regretted and continued. "No, not really."

He too released his grip on the hair and rubbed the part that he pulled. "Your hair is long and makes your face look skinny." He glanced from the ceiling to the silver eyes that were staring at him intensely. "It makes your eyes big too. "

"My eyes look big? " Furuichi asked with a large smile and a hiccup.

Oga nodded. "Yeah like an ugly ass shoujo character."

The smile dropped but a chuckle showed that Furuichi wasn't mad. Laughing he told the other. "Fuck you."

Their laughter quieted down and soon they were just staring at each other. The distance between them a little less and Oga could feel Furuichi's breath on his nose whenever he breathed out his mouth. Finally he broke the silence, slowly he told the other. "But your eyes are gray. People stare at them all the time. "

Furuichi touched his eye and seemed to remember that his eyes were in fact gray. "I don't notice."

"They do it all the time."

Furuichi picked up the annoyed tone and laughed. "I know you just said that." After a moment, a thought seemed to come to Furuichi. "Can you see yourself in them? "

Oga instantly closed the distance between them and stared into the gray eyes. His eyes were filled with hope for one moment, and Furuichi watched as it died.

"No." Oga muttered.

Before he could push himself back, Furuichi held his face and stared at it. Then he begun to talk "When you're excited you don't smile, you smirk. When you laugh at something stupid, your eyes glow and your eyebrows go up when you laugh. When you're concentrating you get a line right here." A finger pressed down on the line, and smoothed it.

"What are you thinking about?"

Oga now removed himself from Furuichi's hold and laid himself down. "Nothing."

The gray eyes stared at him, and Oga never felt so vulnerable. The game was over and there was no more laughter or smiles. He waited in anticipation for Furuichi to say something. "When you lie you squint your eyes a little.

The vampire continued and held Oga's jaw. His thump tracing his jawline. "When you're nervous you clench your jaw, just a little."

Furuichi took a breath and pressed his forehead against Oga's. The body next to his was tense and before Oga could react lips pressed into his one moment and then they were gone.

The two vampires stared at each other before Furuichi kissed him again. "This okay?"

Oga could only nod before he let Furuichi kiss him again.

Oga realized that night he didn't care about what he looked like. All he wanted in his immortal life was to stare at the vampire beside him and to be by his side.


End file.
